


Lunch Break

by ShefaniLove



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniLove/pseuds/ShefaniLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has Gwen back at the voice to be his teams mentor, but will the sexual tension between the two of them make it difficult for them to focus at work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

*Gwens POV*

We have been on set filming the battle round rehearsals all day long and damn Blake keeps making it impossible for me to concentrate. I was bummed when I heard that I wasn't going to be a coach this season. Of course my insecurities got me thinking that the network didn't think I was good enough for the show anymore but of course Blake being my knight in shining armor...well more like cowboy in shining boots and flannel didn't hesitate to ask me to be a mentor for his team. I was so excited to still be apart of the show and to be around him while he was working, but now that I'm here I can't even get myself to focus on the artists for 30 seconds. Blake keeps gazing over at me and I swear he is using those same need you eyes that he uses when it is just him and I in our bedroom or on the kitchen floor or against the door...we really have done it everywhere now that I think of it. Right when I think I have myself together an artist said something and Blake laughed and slightly touched my thigh with his hand and that was basically the last straw. I don't think I can wait until tonight when we are alone I need him and I need him soon. To my luck I heard one of the producers announce that filming for team Blake was done for now and that we would all meet and then resume filming after the lunch break. Before I could even say a word Blake was grabbing my hand....God I love the way my small hand fits in his....and he was rushing me towards his trailer. As soon as he closed the door behind us he turned me to face him and he gave me a passionate kiss full of love and desire. After a few minutes of hardcore making out he separated from me which at first filled me with sadness I wanted to feel his lips on mine again but then I saw his face. He had the most adorable expression on his face I had ever seen. His hair was fluffed up a bit from my hands running through his curls and his eyes were staring into my soul like he had never seen anything more beautiful and his smile indicated how he never wanted to be anywhere else with anyone else. God how did I get so lucky. My mind all of a sudden snapped out of my lovesick daydream when he started talking. He had both of my hands in his and sweetly said "I love ya and want to show ya how much ya mean to me" he led me over to the big comfortable couch in the middle of his trailer. "I'm gonna love ya girl and I'm gonna do ya right." Oh my my stomach was filled with butterflies how does he do that?! "Blake we don't have long we have to start filming again soon, and we haven't even ate lunch yet?" I said secretly hoping he would keep going anyways. "Oh I am about to eat right now don't you worry sweetheart" "Blake!" It is things like that that make me laugh and hit his arm and feel like a horny teenager all over again. "Gwen baby you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I want to take this time to show ya how thankful I am so please just let me show ya" his blue eyes have deepened with want and need and I could feel the moisture pooling in my lace panties. I give him the same look and he smiles and basically pounces. In seconds we are back to making out and his hands are working on getting my mini skirt and blouse off. "Damn you are beautiful" before I could say anything I feel his mouth back against mine and his hands rubbing all over my body. I'm standing there in only my black bra and panties when he picks me up and brings me over to the table in his trailer he gently lays me down and the cold metal makes me shiver despite my temperature being through the roof. He slowly peels of my panties and admires them a bit before throwing them behind his shoulder and he bends both of my knees so they are sitting on the table and I open my legs in anticipation. He makes his way to his knees seated right between my legs and he gives me a smirk before saying "God I'm gonna show ya how beautiful ya are and how thankful I am for you" before I can register his sweet words his mouth is on the inside of my thighs peppering them with small kisses and his beard tickling my sensitive skin then he lightly bites right along my lips which makes my heart beat faster and faster God he is so good. He is teasing me and I know it but I can't take it..."Blake I need your mouth on me now!" With that his mouth is everywhere, on my core inside of me then licking back forth on my clit which literally makes me quiver and grip the sides of the table. I am so wet and sensitive now that literally every touch is making me moan. He is ferociously enjoying my pussy then he puts one then two fingers inside of me curling them just the right way. "Fuck Blake, FUCK!" I am so close and he keeps moving his fingers in and out hitting that perfect spot giving me goose bumps then he put his mouth right on my clit French kissing it perfectly. I can't help putting my hands in his hair pushing his head down yelling, screaming "God yes, Blake harder faster" I am arched all the way off the table clinging on for dear life when he mouths into my pussy "yes baby girl that's it cum for me baby you can do it cum baby cum baby" his encouragement is all I need and I explode all over his mouth and fingers. He takes his fingers out of me and licks them each all the while having the biggest smile on his face. "God you are hot when you cum" "Cowboy I'm gonna make you pay for that tonight" "Can't wait for it" I looked at my watch and exclaimed "Blake! We are gonna be late to the meeting!" "He laughed and said "it was worth it" we both ran hand in hand back to set. All the other coaches and producers were standing around waiting when we arrived. "God you two better have had the best lunch ever since you took so long" Adam laughed while playfully punching Blake in the gut. "Oh ya it was a five star meal for sure" Blake smirked making me turn a shade of pink. Ya he was definitely paying for that comment later tonight. Until then I would have to settle for just making googly eyes at him and teasing him with my dance moves in rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this so please leave comments and tell me what you guys think and if you think I should write more!


End file.
